Make Believe
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Maybe it was because Shuichi needed to believe Yuki loved him. Maybe it was because daydreaming just wasn't enough for Tatsuha.


Make Believe

The heat of the water flowed down his body endlessly, his head hung and his gaze on the ground, watching each drop settle on the tiles beneath him. Sighing softly, Shuichi washed his face off in the water before stepping outside of the shower, finding himself a towel and draping it about his waist without care, the cloth hanging off him and revealing just a portion more of skin than needed, but what did it matter? No one was home. No one was ever home. Yuki was sick of him, plain and simple.

Stifling a short sob, Shuichi wiped his eyes, stepping through the living room and finding his clothing, almost startled as he heard the movements of someone else in the house. "Yuki?" He said brightly, turning quickly, eager to plead his case, convince Yuki he was worth one more chance, when deep down, something told him he wasn't. However, he instead came face to face with Yuki's younger brother, the dark haired male not making much effort to prevent his wandering gaze.

"I'm guessing my brother isn't here right now then?" Tatsuha snorted, inclining his head, "Probably sulking in a hotel room somewhere," He noted with a slight gleeful grin. Scratching at his head, he lowered his gaze for a moment before chuckling, "You'd better get dressed," He said, settling on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, his chin propped against his elbow, and his mind on the red-haired vocalist who held each lingering moment of his thoughts.

Ryuichi.

Well, it was no wonder they weren't dating. How many other people in Japan would be lusting after the older man? His eyes held a stare on Shuichi for some time, considering the similarities between them-God, he even smelt like Ryuichi, that musky strawberry and candy scent. His mind wandered to when they'd first met-It would have been like having Ryuichi, if only his prudish brother hadn't interrupted, he could have had a lot of fun with the smaller boy.

"Tatsuha?" Shuichi piped up, inclining his head and stirring Tatsuha from his more than dirty thoughts, the dark-eyed male staring up at Shuichi questioningly. "Can-Can you help me get my jeans on…?" Shuichi offered, his eyes lingering on Tatsuha, the jeans clasped in one hand and that towel slipping slightly so it barely left anything at all to the imagination. It was an invite.

_No way-He's with my brother-He wouldn't…Then again, Yuki does treat him like crap…_ He scoffed inside his head, standing himself and striding across toward Shuichi, standing behind him and moving one hand to be rid of the towel completely, he wasn't surprised when he saw how aroused the male was, surely Shuichi could feel his own 'problem' against his back. Taking the jeans for a moment, Tatsuha finally tossed them aside, one hand grasping Shuichi's wrist and taking the male to the couch, pressing him down against it, taking a short moment to admire the sight before him.

He was so much like Ryuichi. Younger, of course. But still like him, even though there were slight differences, it almost made the visit worthwhile. He hadn't really been looking to see Yuki, Shuichi had promised to watch some more Nittle Grasper videos with him, and that was an offer one couldn't refuse. Watching the great Ryuichi Sakuma while sitting next to his almost identical twin.

Taking one hand, he stroked it down Shuichi's chest, satisfied to see the male blush and shiver underneath such a simple touch, from there it was only a matter of kicking aside his own clothing and crouching naked infront of Shuichi, almost caught off guard as the smaller male clasped his fingers around Tatsuha's arousal and meekly began licking at it's tip. Then again, when one considered he'd been sleeping with Yuki, there was no doubt who had suggested he do such a thing.

Groaning slightly as the male took him into his mouth, he thrust his hips slightly, barely giving room for Shuichi to breath, but then again, the whole situation was too unreal, things like breathing didn't seem at all necessary. Finally, he removed himself from Shuichi's grasp, the male resting back against the couch as if he already knew what was going to happen, and with that, Tatsuha pressed his arousal against Shuichi's entrance, entering without an invite and watching the male writhe beneath him, moaning softly and digging his fingertips into the couch.

The sight was erotic to say the least, and defiantly more arousing than he'd ever seen the pink-haired vocalist, and that wasn't for lack of trying either. Pressing inside him completely, he leant down, capturing Shuichi's lips and trailing his fingers over the lithe body as he allowed Shuichi to adjust to his size before bringing himself almost completely out and slamming into him over and over again, the repetitive movement causing Shuichi to moan loudly, arching his back and pressing into each movement Tatsuha supplied with an eager manner, it was more gentle than Yuki had ever strived to be, but still almost as amazing.

Wrapping his legs around Tatsuha's waist, Shuichi deepened the male inside him, whimpering and moaning as loudly as he was allowed, his throat beginning to ache with the lustful groans before he felt himself nearing climax, his entire body tightening, Tatsuha groaning in response to this action, and simultaneously they both emptied their seed, Shuichi panting weakly as the white mess mingled with the sweat on his chest, Tatsuha withdrawing himself from inside the male, leaving his own seed to slowly dribble from Shuichi's entrance.

"Now you need another shower," Tatsuha commented, leaning to one side of Shuichi and catching the male's lips in a playful manner, Shuichi laughing a little as Tatsuha tickled the roof of his mouth with his tongue, drawing back. "So do you," He reminded Tatsuha, "I'll find some more towels," Shuichi suggested, Tatsuha nodding in agreement and standing, "I'll get the water running then," He chuckled, watching Shuichi move out of sight and heading for the bathroom. As much as Shuichi reminded him of Ryuichi, he was still Shuichi, and even that was better than daydreaming.


End file.
